1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to metadata extraction and correlation from documents, and more particularly to systems and methods for extracting specific metadata automatically from a particular document in a stack or collection of documents of different types to associate documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any existing invoice transaction, process and payment solutions which provide invoice services to an enterprise, a number of improvements can be made. In most generic invoice transactions, process solutions and payment solutions, the XML invoice data are fed to generic invoice transaction, and process and payment systems through generic Enterprise Transaction systems. The corresponding original invoice copies in non-XML formats are uploaded separately to the invoice system through an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system in a bulk process. A corresponding original invoice copy for the customer is a separate document and not provided to the customer when the customer is billed for payment on a Web application invoice. Therefore, a need exists for associating each original invoice copy with its XML invoice transaction and processes.
Currently, metadata, such as the invoice transaction identification, is used as a link reference. The metadata can be manually input into any invoice transaction, process and payment system. However, this manual process is tedious, costly and prone to errors.